


(and i like you)

by strawberryfishz



Series: stupid soft kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, How Do I Tag, I wrote this instead of studying, Kageyama is baby, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is STUPID, This is really dumb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's okay, kagehina day, kind of ooc, no beta we die like daichi, why is there no boyfriend tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: Yeah, Kageyama knows it’s partially his fault, but he still chooses to blame the universe when he wakes up with the worst migraine of his life.Kageyama has a headache, Hinata takes care of it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: stupid soft kagehina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027620
Comments: 13
Kudos: 350





	(and i like you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatrandomfanperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomfanperson/gifts).



> happy kagehina day!
> 
> i missed 9/10 so i swore to myself i would write something for today.
> 
> i get migraines a lot so this was kind of a comfort fic for me. for my love mari because she was the one who helped me through mine. i hope you all enjoy!  
> 
> 
> title from _400 lux _by lorde__

Part of Kageyama knows that this is his fault.

Between staying up too late practicing spiking (he’s getting pretty good, if he says so himself) and getting up too early so go for a run and morning practice, his body was already telling him that he needed a break. 

Then, of course, a practice match against Nekoma ran too late, and the drive home from Tokyo felt longer than usual. Of course, when he gets home, he gets a text from Yamaguchi reminding him of a project he had due the next day, and the cycle repeats….

Yeah, Kageyama knows it’s partially his fault, but he still chooses to blame the universe when he wakes up with the worst migraine of his life. 

There’s throbbing behind his eyebrows, in the back of his head. The pain is so intense he sees red when he closes his eyes.  _ Fuck this _ .

The light is  _ awful _ , Tobio easily decides, and he turns over (that fucking hurts, too) to bury his face into the pillows. His alarm is still ringing, not helping the current situation at all, so he reaches blindly over to swat at his phone. When that doesn’t work, he opens his eyes as little as possible and hits off.

Silence.

Perfect. 

He shuts his eyes, trying his best to ignore the throbbing, and wills himself to sleep.

  
  
  


Clearly, the universe really hates him, because an hour later with no sleep, his phone is ringing.

He moans, burying his face further into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, as if it would block out the sounds. His head is  _ pounding _ and he can see red behind his eyelids.

The ringing stops. He sighs.

And it starts again.

He reaches for his phone aggressively, knocking  _ something  _ off his nightstand in the process, and looks at the screen. The light hurts, but he manages to work out “Hinata” on his screen. He sighs and answers.

“ _ Kageyaaaamaaaa _ ,” Hinata whines, and Kageyama flinches and turns down his volume. “You’re late, I win.”

Kageyama just groans.

Then panic begins to boil in his stomach. He missed practice? He looks at the time. It’s nearly 08:00. He lets out a higher groan, trying to move. He manages to sit up before the room starts to spin and he lays back down.

He can see Hinata’s frown. “Hey, are you okay?” His tone shifts dramatically. “You’re not sick or anything, are you?”

Kageyama pauses, then clears his throat and forces out, “I have a headache.”

“Bad?”

Kageyama hums. “I’d be at practice if it wasn’t.”

Hinata makes a noise high in his throat like he’s thinking. Then he lets out a long breath. “Do you have medicine?”

Kageyama tries to think, but it hurts to. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay.” Pause. “Try to get some sleep?”

“I did,” Kageyama croaks. “I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Eat something, then.” There’s talking in the background. “I have to go, but I’ll come over later, okay?”

Kageyama hums. “Okay.”

“I love you, baby.”

It takes him by such surprise he almost jumps, but his head reminds him quickly of the problem with that. “I—“ he clears his throat. “I love you, too.”

The phone beeps as it hangs up, and Kageyama drops it to the floor. 

His face feels hot.

Dear god.

  
  
  


Kageyama didn’t even realize he fell asleep until he hears his door open. He starts to sit up, but his head lurches with whiplash pain. 

“Don’t panic,” he hears Hinata say. “It’s just me.”

Kageyama hums and sets his head back onto the bed.

“Do you feel any better?”

He squeezes his eyes shut. The migraine is still there, throbbing behind his eyebrows. It  _ hurts _ . He whines, a sound high in his throat. “ _ No _ .” 

He feels Hinata’s hand on his forehead, and then it moves to pet his hair. “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama blinks open his eyes. It’s less bright, he notices, because his blinds have been drawn shut. Hinata is sitting on the bed, legs hanging over, one hand resting on his own lap and the other in Kageyama’s hair. He frowns.

“What time is it?”

Hinata looks down at his phone. “15:00.”

Kageyama goes to sit up again, but Hinata ushers him to lay back down. “Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“Class is over,” He says, getting up and going to his backpack. “I told Daichi you were sick and he let me skip practice.”

That makes less sense. “Why would you skip practice?”

Hinata looks at him like it’s the craziest question he’s ever heard. “To take care of you?”

Something fuzzy wells up in Kageyama’s belly. He blames it on the headache.

“Here,” Hinata says, holding out his hand. Kageyama offers his own, and he drops two pills into it. “Take these.” He gives him a bottle of water.

He sits up just a bit and takes the two pills, almost downing the water in one go. “Are you thirsty?”

Kageyama hums. “I’ve been in bed all day.” 

Hinata gets up. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

Kageyama would protest, but Hinata looks like he’s in a mission and he’s too tired to try to stop that. Instead he just lays his head back down and closes his eyes.

A minute later, Hinata’s back with various things in his arms. “I got you some yogurt.” He drops a cup and a spoon on the bed. “And some water.” More gracefully, he places a glass of water on the side table. 

He helps Kageyama sit up, and opens the yogurt for him. “You don’t have to do that,” Kageyama grumbles, reaching out for the cup. “M’not a baby.”

“I just wanna,” Hinata says, handing it to him. “The less you move and think about things, the less your head will hurt.”

Kageyama just hums, eating a spoonful of yogurt. “I can feed myself.”

Hinata shrugs. “Where does it hurt?”

Kageyama reaches up and motions to his forehead, “up here,” and then rubs the back of his head, “and back here.”

With that, Hinata gets up again, and Kageyama frowns but finishes his yogurt. The pills haven’t quite kicked in yet, so he still feels dizzy when he goes to get his water, but he manages not to drop it. 

Hinata comes back with a washcloth, and Kageyama looks at him confused. He takes the water from him and motions for him to lay back down, and Hinata begins to run lines across his forehead with the wet cloth. Kageyama flinches for a second, but the cool cloth feels nice against his aching head. He closes his eyes.

“How do you know so much about headaches?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata brushes from one temple to the other. “My mom used to get really bad migraines, so I learned how to take care of them.”

Kageyama opens one eye to look up at him. He’s so focused, tongue poking out his lips, and Kageyama can’t help the little smile that tugs at his own. Hinata runs the cloth between his eyebrows. “What are you laughing at?”

“M’not laughing,” he says, closing his eyes again. “I’m just lucky.”

Hinata stops his motions, laying the cloth on Kageyama’s forehead, and Kageyama opens his eyes again to see Hinata staring down at him. “What?” Kageyama asks.

“You’re cute,” Hinata says, this time taking his thumb and putting a nice pressure between Kageyama’s eyebrows. “You have a pretty smile.”

It’s just a stupid little comment, but it still makes Kageyama blush. “Says you,” he says defensively. “You’re like, the prettiest person ever.”

Hinata giggles. “I think you’re wrong.”

“No, stupid--”

“Don’t get so worked up.” Hinata leans forward and kisses Kageyama’s nose. “We’re both pretty pretty.”

Kageyama thinks the sentence is wrong, but it still hurts to think, so he just says, “yeah.” 

Hinata keeps looking at Kageyama, and Kageyama keeps looking at Hinata, and that fuzzy feeling begins to bloom in his belly again. He’s not sure what to do with it, so he opens his arms. Hinata breaks into a smile and immediately lays down and cuddles into him. He nuzzles Kageyama’s neck, making him squirm a little, and then kisses the spot. “I love you.”

Kageyama might die. “I love you, too.”

He closes his eyes with no intention of sleeping, but finds himself drifting anyway.

  
  
  


When he wakes up, the headache is miraculously gone. Hinata says it’s because he’s magical, Kageyama argues it was the ibuprofen.

(But, Kageyama knows there’s something special about Hinata’s cuddles).

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
> me: let's end this with cuddles
> 
> kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
